starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuka 'Rezamee
Zuka 'Rezamee was a Covenant Minor Domo Sangheili during the Human-Covenant War. He considered SPARTAN-B021 as his rival and is one of the most famous Sangheili for his achievements during the war. On October 31st, 2552, Zuka was killed in action by his own rival. History Early Life Zuka 'Rezamee was born during October 31st, 2522. Eager to serve the Covenant, he joined the empire during 2535 and trained hard to prepare for his first mission. In 2540, after harsh and painful training, Zuka graduated and became a Minor Domo. Not much else is known of his early life. Minor Domo Zuka's life as a Minor Domo was like any other low-ranked Sangheili; he was immediately sent to seemingly impposible missions. Mission after mission, he learned the worth of luck, to respect the higher ranking Sangheili, and to die with honor instead of surrendering nor retreating. When Zuka was experienced enough to become a Major Domo, he declined the offer. He stated that "...a Sangheili's skill and courage isn't measured by his ranks. You don't need to wear armor of different colors or gain leadership rights for others to respect your ability and honor. I want others to follow the same example". Stealing the Core The year is 2545. In order for the Covenant to find out the locations of several of humanity's colonies, the "core" also known as the "C-39" or more formerly the "C-39XM1911" is needed. To retrieve and steal the core, eight Sangheili was send for the mission. As always, the Covenant is reckless and too proud to care about whether or not they get detected by the UNSC while en route. When the UNSC realized that the Covenant is heading towards the core, which is located in Area X-098, they took immediate action to protect it. The plan was to quickly transport a team of SPARTAN-IIIs to Area X-098, set the core to self destruct in 20 minutes, and prevent the Sangheili from delivering the core to the Phantom. Zuka was one of the eight Sangheili assigned for this mission and chose a plasma repeater and the energy sword as his primary weapons. He noticed the armored figures aren't just any human. They were the "Demons" that he had heard so much about and he has always wanted to fight one. After 8 minutes have passed, the Sangheili still outnumbered the SPARTANS by two. Zuka was still fighting againsed SPARTAN-B021 in a fist fight while the other Sangheili are desperately trying to eliminate the three SPARTANS. SPARTAN-B021 soon bested Zuka and eventually forced him to whip out his energy sword. S-B021 had no available weapons and was defeated with a swipe from the energy sword followed by a crippling punch to the gut. Before S-B021 could get back up, Zuka swiftly used his energy blade and without hesitation, stabbed through S-B021's armored chest. With only 7 minutes left before the core's detonation, Zuka was the only one left standing on the field and used the focus rifle to burn a hole through the titanium walls which leads to the core. Becuase his right arm was broken and cripped, he had to grab the 200 pound object with only his left arm and bring it to the Phantom in 3 minutes. Zuka eventually made it to the top of the building and was about to get into the Phantom when a bullet from an M6G was fired. The projectile shot straight through Zuka's left hand and the core was dropped to the ocean below. Zuka angrily crawled in pain to the Phantom and cursed under his breath for he knew who shot that bullet. It was SPARTAN-B021 who made him fail this mission and Zuka swears that he will get his revenge. The Test The Fall of Reach The Duel Death Biography Appearance Zuka has a rather brutal and grumpy appearance. He hides it well but Zuka truly cares for his teammates and strongly depends on them during battle, even the Unggoy and Kig-yar. His appearance is comparable with Ripa 'Moramee. Combat Personality Quotes Trivia *Every time Zuka is offered to advance in rank, he declines it. If he were to except them instead of declining them, he would have been a Sangheili Ultra during the Fall of Reach. *As time progressed, Zuka slowly believes that the Great Journey is a lie and that the Prophets are false. He would had been one of the leaders of the Separatists if he wasn't killed during the Fall of Reach. *Zuka is lower ranked than he should be, and so was given the permission to weild an energy sword during missions. Gallery File:Zuka_With_Plasma_Sword.jpg File:Elite_Awesomeness.jpg File:Super_Elite.jpg File:Matrix_Elite.jpg File:Reach_Laser.jpg Category:People Category:Sangheili